Un dimanche de Pâques
by Link9
Summary: Pour égayer le quotidien à Poudlard, Dumbledore oblige Minerva McGonagall à faire une chose... assez amusante, sauf pour elle. Cependant, ce petit évènement léger va se transformer en cauchemar pour le professeur de métamorphose, à la plus grande joie de


**Bonsoir à tous,**

**Voici un petit délire que j'ai écrit rapidement. Un petit one shot qui j'espère vous plaira !**

**Rating : M ou je sais plus quoi**

**Disclamer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR**

**PAring : MM/HG, homophobes, passés votre chemin !**

**UN DIMANCHE DE PAQUES**

- Albus, est-ce VRAIMENT nécessaire ?

Le professeur McGonagall, l'air plus revêche que jamais, toisait de toute sa hauteur l'estimé directeur de Poudlard. Ce dernier, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres, avait un regard pétillant de malice.

- Ma chère Minerva, nous n'avons eu que peu d 'occasion pour la gaudriole ces derniers temps, alors profitons de ce jour pour en faire un évènement mémorable !

- Certes mais pourquoi moi ?

- Ah ça ! Severus est cloué au lit avec une varicelle tardive -pauvre homme-, Flitwick est trop petit et cette pauvre Chourave a pris quelque kilos ces derniers temps. Quant à moi, mon arthrite me l'interdit. Mais vous, vous incarnez la jeunesse et la forme ! En plus, cela vous siait à merveille…

- Vous me le paierez…

- Oui, je vous ai déjà promis une prime de jour férié…

- Et de travail de nuit, il est quatre heures du matin !

Minerva McGonagall, directrice de la maison gryffondor et directrice adjointe de Poudlard, voulait hurler son mécontentement. Elle se contenta cependant de jeter un regard noir à son collègue, ce qui ne fit malheureusement pas l'effet habituel. Il faut dire qu'en cette heure très matinale, elle était affublée d'un costume de lapin de Pâques, grandes oreilles, petite queue blanche et fourrure douillette.

Elle tenait dans ses mains quatre paniers en osiers contenant des œufs en chocolat aux couleurs des quatre maisons.

- Et rappelez-vous, poursuivit Dumbledore, tout doit être distribué avant le réveil de nos chères têtes blondes…

- Brunes, ou rousses, je sais…

Minerva jeta un dernier regard assassin au directeur et s'apprêta à quitter le funeste bureau quand Dumbledore la retint.

- N'oubliez pas : si vous croisez quelqu'un, sautillez !

Un œuf au chocolat percuta violemment la tête d'Albus et la porta fut claquée avec force.

- Quel mauvais caractère ! soupira Albus en se massant le front.

- - -

Le professeur… pardon, le lapin Minerva se dirigea donc vers les quartiers de Serpentard en traînant les pieds et ses paniers en osier. Si jamais elle croisait Rogue… Mieux valait ne pas y penser. Sa distribution se passa bien. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de cracher sur l'œuf avant de refermer le papier qu'elle déposa en haut de l'armoire de Malefoy. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'elle s'amuse elle aussi !

Après avoir fini les Serpentard, elle s'attaqua respectivement au Serdaigle, puis au Poufsouffle. Il était près de cinq heure et demie quand elle arriva dans la salle commune des élèves de sa maison. Elle commença par ordre croissant d'âge, et arriva bien vite au dortoir des septième année. Quand elle passa devant le lit de Potter, elle fut attendrie. Pour la première fois en sept ans, elle le voyait dormir profondément, sans mauvais rêve. Elle déposa un gros œuf au pied de son lit, et continua sa distribution dans le dortoir des filles du même âge.

Sans un bruit, elle se glissa entre les lits, cachant les œufs. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture, mais elle s'amusait follement. Cependant, un détail attira bien vite son attention. Ses oreilles, de lapin, aux aguets, elle perçut du bruit et un peu de lumière qui filtrait sous les rideaux d'un lit à baldaquin.

Il ne fallait pas être Merlin pour deviner de quel lit il s'agissait. Miss Granger devait probablement lire un de ces recueils épais dont elle avait le secret.

Minerva s'approcha le plus discrètement possible, mais elle se rendit compte que le frottement des jambes de son déguisement faisait un bruit bizarre. Elle tendit la main pour déposer l'œuf et partir en courant quand le rideau fut tiré brusquement et elle se retrouva avec une baguette tendue sur son front.

Hermione eut des yeux éberlués en voyant ce gros lapin, son panier à moitié plein, un œuf à la main. Elle cligna des paupières, voir si elle ne rêvait pas, puis se pinça. En suite, sa vision passa au dessus du déguisement et reconnut sa directrice de maison.

Hermione lâcha sa baguette et se pinça fortement le nez, histoire de s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et de réveiller tout le dortoir. Elle était secouée de spasme et devenait, au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s'écoulaient, de plus en plus rouge.

Au moment où la préfète en chef allait éclater de rire, Minerva se jeta dans le lit, tira les rideaux et jeta un silencio. Hermione, pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, était éberluée. D'une part, de la situation cocasse. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait surprendre McGonagall faire une distribution d'œuf de Pâques en costume de lapin. D'autre part, elle se trouvait en nuisette dans son lit en compagnie du dit lapin…

- Mais… commença Hermione.

- Miss Granger, je vous jure que si une de vos camarades me voit avec cette tenue par votre faute, vous passerez les week-ends restants jusqu'au ASPIC à éviscérer des crapauds en compagnie du professeur Rogue. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

Hermione, qui n'avait pour le coup plus envie de rire, acquiesça. Minerva tendit l'oreille et entendit un froissement de drap qui venait du lit d'à côté.

- Mince, il va falloir que je patiente avant de pouvoir m'éclipser, grogna-t-elle en croisant les bras.

- Sauf votre respect, professeur, vous faite ce que vous voulez, je vais essayer de profiter du reste de ma nuit.

- Faite Granger. De toute façon, je pars le plus rapidement possible pour, à mon tour, profiter du reste de ma nuit…

Hermione s'étira et commença à se glisser sous la couette.

-….

- Professeur, pouvez-vous vous décaler, je n'arrive pas à m'allonger ?

- Comment voulez-vous que je fasse ?

- Mettez-vous sur le côté… non, l'autre… voilà, c'est bien ! Merci.

- ….

- Vous pouvez retirer votre costume ? Ca me perturbe, j'arrive pas à dormir…

- Miss Granger, la décence m'en empêche…

- Mais pourq… Ah, d'accord, je vois…

- …

- Désirez-vous que je vous prête une robe pour que vous puissiez-vous changer ?

- Soyez réaliste, nous ne faisons pas la même taille… Je pourrai vous la craquer au niveau des épaules.

- Comme vous voulez…

- ….

- J'entends de plus en plus de bruit. Comment allez-vous repartir ?

- Je n'en sais rien, et je tombe de sommeil. Et quand je dors mal, je ne réfléchis pas correctement…

- Un peu plus tard…

- Professeur ?

- Vous ne dormez toujours pas, miss Granger ?

- Non… votre déguisement me… perturbe plus que de raison… En plus, dans un lit, ça a un petit côté zoophile qui n'est vraiment pas engageant…

- Et pourquoi, selon vous, devrai-je être engageante ?

- C'est une façon de parler…

- …

- Je peux vous proposer de vous allonger et de dormir un peu. On jette un sort comme le repousse moldu et on réfléchira demain, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Pourquoi pas… Mais le lit est assez petit…

- Vous demanderez au professeur Dumbledore d'investir dans des lits deux places !

- Très drôle Hermione… Bon, poussez-vous un peu…

- Professeur, retirez ce costume avant de vous glisser sous les draps.

- Il en est hors de question !

- Il est sale et sent la poussière. Vous vous êtes baladée dans tout le château avec. Si c'est pour salir mes draps, je ne préfère pas.

- …

- Alors ?

- C'est bon, je me déshabille… Tournez-vous !

- On est dans le noir, je vois rien…

- …

- Aie ! Votre coude !

- Désolée, Hermione. Je n'ai pas visé votre œil, je vous assure…

- J'espère bien.

- Mais vous avez les pieds froids !

- Encore une réflexion de ce genre, et vous irez dormir avec Lavande…

- Miss Granger !

- Je plaisantais professeur… Peut-on dormir maintenant ?

- J'allais vous le proposer, mais je suis à moitié hors du lit. Pouvez vous vous pousser quelque peu ?

- Je suis au maximum ! Attendez, je me mets sur le côté….

-…

- C'est mieux ?

- Oui merci Hermione. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit…

Un peu plus tard….

- Granger, arrêtez de remuer !

- Je n'y peux rien, professeur, vos cheveux me chatouillent la nuque… Attendez, je me tourne.

- C'est mieux ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Bon, je me tourne également… Fichu lit une place !

Elles se trouvèrent face à face et Hermione sourit.

- Vous trouvez ça drôle, Hermione ?

- Non, plutôt cocasse ! Je n'ai jamais imaginé devoir partager un jour mon lit à Poudlard avec vous…

- Ah, parce que vous avez imaginé partager un autre lit avec moi ?

McGonagall ricana doucement.

- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez le sens de l'humour, professeur.

- Ne soyez pas désobligeante, je vous prie.

- Et pour répondre à votre question, je l'ai envisagé.

Minerva déglutit de travers est se mit à tousser.

- En tout bien tout honneur, évidemment, rajouta pernicieusement Hermione.

Minerva la regarda fixement, intriguée.

- En fait, je me suis toujours demandée si vous ronfliez la nuit.

- Très amusant Hermione, très spirituel…

- Bonne nuit, professeur.

- Bonne nuit Hermione…

Hermione ferma les yeux, mais son esprit resta scotché sur le regard doux de McGonagall posé sur elle. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles d'ailleurs. Une vague demande faite à Merlin ce soir avant de se mettre au lit exercée à sa plus grande surprise ! Maintenant, reste à savoir l'attitude à adopter. Deux options : soit Hermione s'endormait effectivement, et à son réveil McGonagall aurait disparut, laissant derrière elle une immense frustration, sachant que l'occasion ne se représenterait pas deux fois. Sinon, deuxième choix, Hermione embrasse McGonagall. Là, l'arbre des possibilités voit ses branches se multiplier : soit McGonagall lui met une claque mémorable, soit elle répond au baiser. Et encore, deux autres possibilités : soit elles passent une nuit sache à discuter, ou sinon… ce sera la plus belle nuit de débauche qu'Hermione ait connu.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire goguenard. Elle allait faire le grand saut, et adviendra que pourra. Hermione rouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, et vit le visage de McGonagall pour la première fois détendu, serein. Sa respiration était calme, tranquille. Hermione, déjà proche de son professeur suite à l'exiguïté du lit, se rapprocha d'avantage. Minerva, sentant quelque chose de chaud se coller à elle, ouvrit un œil.

- Excusez moi, mais j'ai froid.

McGonagall haussa un sourcil, puis referma son œil. Hermione s'assura que le professeur n'ouvrirait plus un œil avant quelques secondes et franchit rapidement les millimètres qui les séparaient pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de McGonagall. Cette dernière eut un soubresaut de surprise mais Hermione, qui embrassait assez bien pour s'être beaucoup entraînée avec Krum, lui fit taire tout commentaire.

Au final, Hermione se retira et cette fois, le professeur avait les deux yeux grands ouverts et ses sourcils formaient une ligne noire plutôt inquiétante.

- Excusez-moi, mais j'avais soif… se justifia Hermione.

Minerva passa de la colère à la surprise, puis éclata de rire.

- C'est l'excuse la plus pitoyable que j'ai jamais entendu. Franchement, j'attendais mieux de vous Hermione…

- Alors, ça vous a plu ?

- Il faudrait être difficile pour dire que non, Hermione.

- Et ça vous dirait de… recommencer ?

- Quel manque d'ambition Hermione. Que diriez-vous d'aller… plus loin ?

- D'accord, mais remettez votre costume, ça m'excite…

- Hermione !

- Je plaisante, professeur…

Elles s'embrassèrent et Hermione s'attaqua au soutien gorge de son professeur.

- Au fait, vous faite un magnifique lapin de Pâques.

FIN

Une petite review pour l'auteur ?

Bisous,

Link9


End file.
